The diagnostics and monitoring of structures, such as that carried out in the structural health monitoring field, are often accomplished by employing arrays of monitoring elements such as sensors, actuators, and/or transducers. While many advances have been made, the field continues to face challenges. For example, such arrays often require large numbers of monitoring elements in order to be effective, as structures often must have a variety of sensing elements placed at various locations for accurate monitoring. Because individual sensing elements must often be placed separately, affixing a large array of such sensing elements can be tedious and time consuming. In addition, as each individual sensing element can require one or, commonly, multiple wires, large arrays of sensing elements can require a large number of individual wires, which may be difficult to handle and keep track of. The securing of such large numbers of wires can often be painstaking and time consuming, as well. It is therefore desirable to reduce the number of wires used in arrays of structural health monitoring elements.